Robert Strickland :This is your life (a UCOS reunion 2023)
by Geezworld234
Summary: A lot has happened in ten years. Strickland has a knighthood and is a famous celebrity. Steve is now a father (or is he?) as well as being best buds with Rob. Sandra and Gerry haven't spoken since he slept with Charley and she slept with Strickland Jack Halford is alive and well living in France and Brian is well Brain. What happens when the team are reunited live on TV?
1. Life With the Lanes

**_DISCALIMER NOT MINE! In answer to Jen's Write a reunion fic set in 2023 challenge. This is silly but it's fun (top marks if you guessed where that phrase is from! ;) I hope it is anyway! Do enjoy and as usual any review would be most kind! :)_**

* * *

"Esther! Look at this; they are bringing back 'This is your life!" An elderly but by no means grown up Brian Lane called through a mouthful of cornflakes.

"Really? You know I used to love that show. I always thought it was an interesting way to listen to all sorts of people's life stories. Do we know who is going to be on it this time around?" His wife asked folding up laundry, even since they 'retired' as private investigators two years ago work never ceased for Mrs Lane.

"It doesn't say, the BBC are giving you the chance to apply for tickets to see it being filmed" he said pointing to the page with the end of his spoon.

"Excellent, well you better get applying, oh by the way you haven't forgotten James is coming home from school for the weekend… again he's just sent me a text reminding me."

"Honestly you spend all this money so the boy can have a decent private education at the best boarding school this side of London and all he wants to do is come home every other weekend. I don't know kids today."

I don't mind it keeps me young, will you pick him up seen as you have **finally **passed your driving test?"

"I hate driving and you know that, can't you pick him up he is your grandson."

"And he's yours too" she reminded him.

"Yes well when Mark dumped him on us he made it very clear who it was he wanted to look after him."

"Brian, James is ten years old we can't take out his parent's incompetence out on him can we? Come on I need you to change his sheets."


	2. Jack Halford's New Life

It had been a crazy few years for Jack Halford, first he had been informed that he hadn't long left in this world so he said his goodbyes to UCOS and his dear friends and was prepared and almost ready to die alone so he could finally be reunited with his beloved Mary.

However, as the limited days he had turned into weeks which quickly turned into months Jack had soon been handed an extra year onto his life. So he finally decided to ask the French doctor's with what little school boy French he still had for a second opinion.

When no explanation could be given for this 'miracle' meaning that there was still a little bit of life in the old dog he thought about travelling to England to surprise his old friends. Of course, he was quick off the mark to remember that they would have all mourned him by now. All except a certain Elise who had no idea that Jack Halford was supposed to be six feet under.

Getting back in touch with the old woman was relatively easy seen as he discovered she too had emigrated to the South of France five years ago.

The next thing he knew Mary had appeared to the old man in a dream and given her husband her approval of his new found relationship with Elise and before they knew it Elise became the second Mrs Jack Halford. The marriage wasn't like his first one, this was more about companionship growing old with a friendly face beside you, nothing really romantic he couldn't betray Mary so that's why he made sure Elise knew it would be single beds all the way.

"Well would you believe it, I have received an email asking me to present the 'This is your life' book to no other than Robert Strickland of all people. Are they still making this? And what happened to everyone thinking that I had died?"

"I am afraid you have me to blame for that, do you remember my old friend Anthony Kirkwood who works in PR? Well he rang me a few weeks back and we got talking; he mentioned that they are re launching 'This is your life' and when your Mr Strickland's name popped up I couldn't resist." His wife smiled.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Even in 'death' Jack Halford was as grumpy as ever.


	3. Happy Familes with Steve

"Christina dinner! Steve mind out this dish is hot!" Charley called as Steve McAndrew almost ran into his fiancé and the chicken hotpot.

"Sorry love. Christina Katy McAndrew did you not hear your mother?!" The scot shouted, who knew that being a father to an eight year old could be so trying.

It had always been a rocky road where he and Charley had been concerned, at times their relationship had been more confusing than Kat and Alifie's in Eastenders but ever since Charley found out she was pregnant they had somehow managed to make it work.

"Guess what I heard today?" he asked sitting down at the head of the table and helping himself to some chicken hot pot.

"Wait for Christy" Charley said tapping his hand away from the ladle "what have you heard Steve?"

"Only that they are bringing back 'This is your life' and only that they have asked Rob to appear on it."

"Rob who?"

"Strickland, you know my old boss from UCOS."

"What as in Dad's famous friend Rob?" A young girl said joining her parents at the dinner table.

"That's the one. Did you not hear your mother and me call you?"

"Yes of course I did, that's why I am here now. I was just finishing my homework."

"Well homework can wait, I only ask for one thing-"

"That we all sit down together once a day for a family meal, yes I know" the girl who had inherited her mother's beautiful looks resisted off by heart as her father mantra was forever etched on her brain.

"So has you invited you?" Charley asked pouring the wine.

"Can I have some?" Christina cheekily asked.

"In eight years time darlin'" her father replied "has who invited me where?"

"Robert, to this public naming and shaming of his."

"Oh that, yeah."

"Are you going?"

"I don't know, love."

"Well I think you should dad."


	4. Bitter and Lonley Gerry

"Oh for god's sake! A knighthood for his charity work? Am I the only one who sees him for who he really is?" Gerry Standing moaned as an image of his former boss appeared on the one o'clock news.

"Dad just because he stole your girlfriend eight years ago that is no reason to hate him and besides you ruined that relationship all by yourself, in the same way you always do."

"I hated him long before that Ems and anyway Sandra more than a girlfriend to me."

"So you slept with your colleague and former best friend's girlfriend. I suppose in Gerry Standing land that makes sense."

"It wasn't like that and besides Steve and Charley weren't together at that point…. I think."

"All I am saying is that I think it is time to let this grudge go, I don't honestly blame Sandra for going off with the dashing Robert Strickland after the way you treated her." Emily said collecting her surrogate father's post.

"That's only because he's suddenly found fame and had made it onto the super famous lists at the drop of a hat" Gerry scoffed in disgust.

"Oh, I have always rather liked him, look at this a letter from the BBC" she said holding it above Gerry's reach.

"Give that 'ere!"

"Only if you promise to drop this blaming Strickland for how crap your life has turned out since UCOS."

"You what, I said give that here!" he said snatching the white envelope clean out of Emily's grasp.

Gerry scan read the letter before tearing it up and discarding it on the roaring fire.

"Did they write to tell you that they are making a documentary on you and the other 'bent' 1970's coppers or something" Emily joked.

"Worse. I've been invited to take part on a special edition of 'This is your life' focusing on no other than his bloody lordship" he grunted.

"Who, Strickland?

He nodded.

"Well are you going to do it? It might be a nice way to meet up with your old UCOS pals" she smiled.

"Yeah right, you have no idea how much of a disaster that would be, but it would be nice to have it out with him, live." He grinned.


	5. The Return of Sandra Pullman

"I honestly thought you would be pleased to see me" a very tanned Sandra Pullman said staring across the dinner table at her mother.

"How long are you back for?" Grace said not too ecstatic to see her only daughter who had turned up at Whitemead retirement home.

"Just a few days, I think, why is it crime to want to come and see my mother?"

"I would have thought o, for you anyway" Grace said coldly.

"Christ, there is no wonder I left this bloody country" she moaned as she collected their dinner plates prematurely.

"I've missed you" Grace said allowing her daughter to see her usually well hidden vulnerable side.

"Are you sure you aren't just saying that seen as I made the effort of getting on a plane just to come and see you?"

"No. So since you gave up policing have you met that someone special?" Grace act desperate to change the subject as she felt things become awkward between them.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that old chestnut up" she said as the corners of her mouth danced into a cheeky smile. "As a matter of fact yes, his name is Lewis and we have been engaged for almost three years." The large rock on her ring finger glistened as she held it up to the light to show her mother its full glory with the up most pride. It was the most expensive thing a bloke had ever spent on her; even her wedding had cost less.

"And you didn't even tell me?!"

"I'm sorry mum, I know I should have said something sooner but you know how it is, time runs away with you.

Grace scoffed as she almost choked on her own words "Welcome to my life. You could have been married for a year and I wouldn't have even known. How do you think that makes me feel? I could have died and gone to the grave without ever knowing my only daughter had gotten married for the second time. I mean were you even planning on telling me?"

"Of course I was mum, we haven't even thought about setting a date yet."

"Are you serious about him?"

"I'm engaged to him, of course I am!"

"Only you don't seem that enthusiastic about setting a date. Sandra do you even love him?"

"Yes of course I do. It's just he's not….." she sighed unsure of how to end that sentence.

"Not who?"

"He's just not Gerry, Christ mum it's been eight years, ten if you count the first time I went away and I still haven't gotten over Gerry bloody Standing."

"Humpf! If you had cared about that waste of space you wouldn't have had an affair with Robert Strickland, now I always said he was the one for you. He's quite famous now you know."

"Yeah well the grass wasn't greener on the other side. I have never forgiven myself for that. I never should have come back after living the life of Riley for two years abroad."

"Then why did you come back? Lord knows it wasn't for me."

"Because I couldn't get Gerry out of my head, so I came back to see if he would consider giving us a go and look at what a mess of that we made between us? We fought like cat and dog and we made each other so jealous that we both slept with other people to make each other jealous. It's a wonder one of us wasn't sent down for murder to be honest."

"So you ran away, just like you always do."

"Thanks mum, you always did have faith in me."

"Well I am disappointed Sandra. Anyway what is so important that you have to check your phone every two seconds while I am trying to have a conversation with you?"

"What? Oh it's nothing" Sandra said looking like she had seen a ghost.

"Is it lover boy Lewis?"

"No, I've been invited to watch Strickland in 'This is your life'. I see what you mean about him becoming quite the celebrity these days."

"Well I think you should go. It gives you a chance to clear the air with him eight years later."

"I don't know. It is bound to be very awkward the last time I saw Robert Strickland he was in my bed!"

"Don't talk like that dear; it makes you sound like a cheap tart."

"Thanks mum! You know it wasn't like that in the slightest. Yeah I may have used him a little to get back at Gerry for shagging Steve's ex but that doesn't mean there wasn't any sort of feelings there. Rob did mean something to me just not in the same way Gerry did." She said trying not to resist the urge to smile at the fond memories of a time where life had been much simpler.

"So what are you going to do about the programme?"

"Search me."


	6. Domestics with Sir Robert Strickaland

"Rob I'm leaving you" the Barbie like woman who completed the look with her bleach blonde hair piled on the top of her head and the Dolly Parton inspired chest said dragging her pink diamante encrusted suitcase down the stairs. "This whole 'This is your life' business has done nothing for your image and even less for mine."

"Shakira, please! How many times have we been here?"

"Sorry Rob but this time I am serious. I've met someone else, someone younger, fitter and loads richer than you. This is goodbye" the Essex girl said slamming the door behind her and her four oversized cases.

"Good riddance" he muttered as he locked the door.

How he longed for a normal life, the life he had as a DAC before he reached the last rung on the current career ladder and nose dived straight into the shallow world of celebrity. So much for trying to do a good deed and raise as much money for charity. It seemed, despite the knighthood he had been punished.

If truth be told that was the main reason he had accepted the 'This is your life' gig. Not the attractive wage packet nor the Armani suit and stretch limo and drive that went with it. He had jumped at the chance to see an old friendly face, a face that belonged to somebody that knew him before. Yes he still had a relationship with his kids who were now all grown up and had completed university with lives of their own. He had even formed an unlikely friendship with Steve McAndrew. But there was one person in particular he wanted to see more than anyone in the world, Sandra. He highly doubted he would get the chance to see her as she had begun a new life abroad all those years ago after their 'brief encounter'. How he had wished things had turned out differently.


	7. Winning at the Lanes

"Yes!" Brian Lane cheered punching the air with delight as he did.

"Have you won the lottery Granddad?" The young boy said running in.

"Not quite son, though I dare say your Nana might see it that way." He lifted his beloved grandson up onto his knee showing him the email he had just received. The fact that he had been given a second chance at fatherhood, even at his age meant more to Brian than anything in the world.

"What might Nana not see in that way?" Esther said dumping James' weekend bag in the hall. She too loved having him home for the weekend.

"Come and see" Brian called excitement high in his voice.

"Well would you believe it" she said ruffling James' hair. "Nana and Granddad are going to watch a programme being filmed that we used to watch years ago."

"Can I come, please?"

"It's not your cup of tea love; it's a bit too boring for little boys, now come and help Nana see what we are having for tea."

As his wife took their grandchild into the kitchen Brian re read the confirmation email that he had received informing Esther and he that they had won tickets to 'This is your life".

"I did it, it worked." He grinned as the email stated that they would be watching no other than Robert Strickland's life story. He could not wait to see the look on Esther's face when they got to the studio on Tuesday.

* * *

_**I do hope this is okay! :) Feel free to review. x**_


	8. Blast From the Past

Sandra had no idea what she was thinking when she turned up to BBC Salford. She blamed her mother for questioning how happy she really was with her new life and the bittersweet memories from the past. She felt sick. Looking around to see if she spotted any familiar faces she told herself it wasn't too late to back out.

"Look, Brian over there is that Sandra?" the unmistakeable voice of Esther crept up behind her, causing Sandra to have a mini heart attack. She turned around trying her best to force a smile after all she was happy to see them, but the Lanes being here made it more likely that Gerry would be too.

"Well isn't this a wonderful coincidence" Esther exclaimed hugging Sandra.

"Esther, yes it is" Sandra managed to muster. "How are you both?"

"Good thanks, what brings you back to England? Don't tell me you have come back just for this." Brian beamed.

"No, no, my mother. I thought it was about time I her visited her as there is no way she would get on a plane to see me. And there probably isn't much time left for visits" she said morbidly. "Anyway how are you both?"

"Good thank you, I don't think we have stopped since Brain left UCOS what with our detective agency and little James." Esther began.

"Yes of course what is it like being grandparents?"

"Rejuvenating. It's like a second chance at being parents again; you see we have sole custardy of James." Brain began to explain.

"Wow, I bet that's tiring."

"Not as tiring as looking after Brian I can tell you" Esther smiled and Sandra giggled. "You see when James was four months old Christiana and Mark had an accident, they had gone on holiday to Italy while we looked after James and their bus crashed. Christina was killed and Mark, well it broke him. He couldn't come to terms with it and he suffered depression. Bless him it was hard for him to even look at James. Of course I told him he had to be strong for his son but the poor mite couldn't so we take care of James. Mark has recovered but he doesn't want anything to do with James" Esther said sadly.

"I am so sorry" Sandra said, it's all she could think of saying.

"It's not your fault, Sandra. We stay strong for little James and that's all you can do. Anyway when's the wedding?" Brain asked eagle eyed as ever.

"What wedding?" She asked. Brain nodded towards her ring.

"Oh that, we haven't fixed a date, his name is Lewis and well he is lovely" she tried her best to make her smile look convincing.

"Is he with you?" Esther inquired?

"No, no, he had to stay at home and work besides I didn't plan coming down for 'This is your life' and he wasn't too keen on meeting my mother, nor was I." She admitted.

"As long as you are happy, that is the main thing"

"Isn't it exciting, hasn't Rob done well for himself" Brian tried to silence her as he still hadn't let Esther know would be getting the big red book."

"Who's Rob? Surely not Mr Strickland."

"Well that's what I was told" Sandra said pushing a lock of her long blonde hair away from her face.

"Did you know about this?" Esther asked a very guilty looking Brian.

"Umm yes, I was going to keep it as a surprise for you love." He smiled sweetly.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me? Well it will be nice to see some old faces won't it." Esther smiled oblivious to all the damage that had been done after her husband finished UCOS.

"Yeah" Sandra said looking in the direction of the bar "I don't suppose I could buy you both a drink before the studio opens?"

"That would be lovely thank you; I'll have an orange juice please."

"Esther?"

"Oh, a dry white wine please."

"Okay you two find a seat I'll bring them over" she said making a beeline for the bar. She was so glad they were here as at least if she got talking to Rob the subject of their one night of mad passionate sex was unlikely to come up and they made her feel so much more comfortable about being here.

She slipped in between a man wearing a mustard coloured leather jacket whose hair was grey and thinning in the middle and a tall slim girl with bright red hair. Propping herself up at the bar she called out her order.

The man to her right automatically recognised her voice. He fists clenched as he scrunched up the beer mat and he heart began to flutter with both excitement and nerves. It was as if the past eight years had never happened.

"Sandra Pullman" the man stated.

She turned around. "Oh my God it's you!" She froze as Gerry Standing was staring her in the face. She had no idea if she should slap him or hug him.

Both of them knew that there was a good chance the other would be at the studio but no matter how hard they had tried to be prepared should that moment come they just couldn't.

"How are you?" The both said in unison, causing them to give out an embarrassed laugh.

"Good thanks" they both said again repeating the process.

"Can I get you that?" Sandra asked as the bartender handed an ageing Gerry his beer.

"Sure, thanks. Wow you look incredible. The years have been kind to you." He smiled.

"Well they haven't to you" Sandra said causing Gerry to lower his eyebrows and glare. The truth did indeed hurt.

"Sorry, that was meant to be a joke, it came out wrong" she said hoping it couldn't get more awkward than it already was.

"It's okay" he smiled as he remembered days gone by and how happy they had made each other.

"Brian and Esther are here" Sandra said opting for the easy escape.

"Are they?" he asked even though he could see them sat at a round table not too many feet away. l

"Yeah, I bumped into them just now. Care to join us?"

"If you don't mind, thanks."

Sandra hoped that once the ice was broken normal service would be resumed and it would be just like the good old days. Who was she kidding? Once everyone had swapped stories and there was very little less to discuss that didn't involve Strickland or being unfaithful all four of them began to feel uneasy. The awkward silences became too much for Esther who had now used the toilet excuse too many times.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the studio floor is now open if I could ask all of those with and 'A' stamped on your ticket to come this way please" the woman in charge called.

"That's me" Gerry and Sandra both said at the same time. This was becoming too much now they both thought.

"Enjoy the show and hopefully see you after" Esther called as Sandra dashed off to make sure she wasn't going to be seated next to Gerry.

"Sandra, what the hell is your problem?" Gerry called pushing his way into the queue so that he was next to her.

"Not now Gerry" said moving to forfeit her place in the line.

Gerry grabbed hold of her wrist to restrain her moving any further. "Now's the perfect time I think" he growled.

"Look I don't want to do this anymore than you, so can we just wait until after to show and sit down and have a nice drink and discuss it like adults? I mean for Christ's sake this was eight years ago".

"Fine, I'll join the back of queue and find you later."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Bye" he said drawing back as Sandra headed for the studio floor. This was going be fun. She thought.

* * *

_**I do hope this is still okay! :) x**_


	9. Another Familiar Face

_**I am so sorry for delaying this update I've been super busy!" I do hope it is still okay and I will finish it soon I promise! :)**_

* * *

Sandra chose a seat towards the end of the first section of the studio, she didn't want to risk eye contact with Robert Strickland. She wondered if he knew she had been invited today, oh god she hoped not. That would be too awkward even all this time later.

She scanned the room for recognisable faces, some she recognised as nameless faces she had encountered around the met back in the day but most of these faces belonged to the world of showbiz. However did _Sir _Strickland manage to rub shoulders with this lot, she wondered.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A middle aged slim blonde woman said pointing the plastic seat occupied by Sandra's oversized handbag.

"No, it's not" Sandra smiled at the woman, she made an educated guess the woman now sitting next to her was about fifty two give or take a few years either side. She must have been round about the same age Sandra was when she left UCOS all those years ago.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but by any chance are you Sandra Pullman?"

"Yes, who wants to know?" She asked rather coldly.

"DCI Sacha Millard, your predecessor at UCOS" Sandra's face fell. "Can I just say what a fantastic job you did of it, the boys think the world of you, they didn't like me. I always wondered how you kept them in check, I've tried and failed." The woman seemed friendly enough she had a kind smile and welcoming eyes, not dazzling and hypnotic like Sandra's more tepid and content but Sandra failed to capture those vibes.

"Nice to meet you" she said smiling falsely, she looked further down into the front of the audience and spotted an ageing Danny Griffin. He made eye contact with her and gestured that there was a spare seat either side of him. Dan wasn't the most social of people and he didn't work with her for a long period of time like most of the UCOS boys but he had taken to her.

"Excuse me" She said to Sacha as Sandra gathered together he coat and oversized handbag. She made a beeline for Dan before DCI Millard noticed Dan and occupied the other free seat.

"Oh okay" the other woman said as she dived into her handbag to answer a text, falling to spot Dan.

"Well if it isn't Sandra Pullman the best Guv I ever had" Danny smiled.

"Dan, this is a pleasant surprise. Me better than the DCI over there." She said pointing toward Sacha.

"Easily, you understood me, something DCI Millard never really did, you are looking well. How's life overseas?"

"Good, yeah. I'm engaged." She said thinking how many more times could she say this with some kind of feeling.

"So I noticed, are you here permanently or just visiting?"

"Just visiting, so how are you? How's Holly?"

"I'm good thank you, Holly's good, she's a mum now. That was a bit of a turn up for the books, twins would you believe it, a boy and girl." He beamed with pride as he told Sandra.

His infection grin caught on "Dan that's amazing what are they called? How old are they?"

"She named the boy Daniel, I was honoured but embarrassed and my granddaughter is called Juliet. They are three and right little terrors I can tell you."

"How lovely, I bet Holly is a wonderful mother."

"Yeah she is, she struggled to cope at first but she has me I help out. I really enjoy being a full time grandfather" he was tempted to tell her about the heartache he suffered when Holly was diagnosed with postnatal depression, the fact that Juliet almost died along with Holly shortly after her birth but the Griffin's had come through that, just like they had before and were now stronger than ever before.

"What so you are no longer part of UCOS?"

"No, no it was fun while it lasted but this is my job now."

"Oh god" Sandra scowled as Gerry Standing appeared and took the other seat beside Danny.

"Oh don't tell me you two still hate each other, it's been eight years so Sandra slept with the boss I think it's high time you stopped acting like children and made up" Dan reasoned.

"Well I've apologised no end for my mistakes, but I am still waiting for Gerry's."

"What's Gerry got to be sorry for?" Dan asked confused.

Sandra laughed hysterically. "He slept with Charley didn't he."

"What as in Steve's soon to be wife Charley?"

"The very same." Sandra spat.

"Does Steve know?"

"Of course he doesn't we were best mates how could I tell him?" Gerry said "any way there weren't together at the time."

"So that makes it alright does it?" Dan asked.

"No but it's done with, can we just put it to bed."

"Maybe once you have apologised." Sandra said being purposely difficult.

"Okay, I am sorry, I made as big mistake as you and I regret it, deeply" His apology was heartfelt until he ruined it with "Happy now."

"Mr Standing, we need you and Mr McAndrew to record your messages for the VT now, if you could follow me please" a young man with a This is Your Life lanyard around his neck said.

"Okay, thank you. See you later" she said to Steve and Dan, relived that much delayed 'sorry' had now been said. Maybe they could both finally move forward at long last.


	10. The Truth is Out

_**So I am not too sure about this chapter, I do hope you think it is alright!**_

* * *

"Gerry Standing" called a woman's voice causing Gerry to pivot around. Standing behind him was Charley, he hadn't seen her in over eight years and she was still as beautiful.

"Charley? How are you? Is Steve around?"

"Yeah, he's recording his message for Rob. I'm good thank you, how have you been?"

"Me, yeah alright. How's Steve doing? I hear he is best mates with Sir Robert Strickland now."

"He's good, he had a bit of a tough time of it lately, his son got married last month and made it clear Ste wasn't welcome. It was such a shame as for the last few years they had finally made contact but it wasn't enough. He took it rather well though. Yes he and Rob are good pals, he doesn't lead him astray like you used to. Please don't let what happened between us stop you and Ste being mates, he missed you." Her eyes pleaded silently with him, causing the eight years of guilt to return.

"I miss him, you know I made some pretty stupid mistakes in my time but I thought UCOS had put all that right, I made some great friends and even bagged myself a gorgeous girlfriend but one by one I lost all that" he looked very sad as he reminisced.

Charley put her finger to his lips to silence him "shh everything is in the past. What we did, it was nothing you wanted to get back at Sandra and I was depressed about how things had turned out with Steve I needed a bit of fun."

"Needed a bit of fun?!" A Glaswegian accent yelled.

"Steve, how nice to see you" Gerry said trying his best to ensure that this situation wasn't blown out of proportion.

"Have you two slept together?"

"Steve it was years ago, we weren't together at the time, it was just before we got back together over eight ago." Charley began to frantically explain.

"And that makes it alright does it? Over eight years ago, so what around the time Christiana was conceived?! I don't believe this."

Charley and Gerry both froze for a few seconds. "Of course it doesn't I was upset, it didn't mean anything, I promise you." She begged forgiveness. Gerry wanted to question the fact she claimed it didn't mean anything but he knew now was not the right time.

"Is she even mine?" Steve was fighting a losing battle as he's eyes clouded over with tears, his whole world was crumbling away right in front of him.

"Yes of course she is!" Charley said not too convinced herself.

"Mr Standing, I am sorry to interrupt but your VT really does need recording now, we go on air in a matter of minutes." The lanyard boy said as he marched across the corridor frantically looking for Gerry.

"We will finish this later, Pal" Steve spat sarcastically.

Well today was shaping up nicely. Gerry thought to himself, pity it was too late to turn around, he should have done that when he first arrived he began to think.


	11. Jack Alive

Gerry rejoined Dan and Sandra and Steve and Charley chose to sit with Sacha. Steve never really had a problem with Ms Millard if truth be told, yes she wasn't Sandra but he liked and respected her. Though there is no way he would have ever let the other's know.

The whole show set up was rather cheesy right from the outset, from a middle aged Holly Willoughby introducing an unsuspecting Robert Strickland who thought he was there to give his views on a fellow DAC's 'This is Your Life', right up to the VT messages provided my his children, his 'famous' friends' and Steve and Gerry.

For Steve the video message was easy he shared happy memories he had with his close friend, he told of embarrassing stories before wishing him all the best and of course he joked that he was the boss from hell.

Gerry's message on the other hand was brief, he tried his best to keep it professional and refrain from airing any dirty laundry and sticky situations. Watching it back and interacting with Strickland live on the show Gerry couldn't help feel that had gone out of his way to try and ruin this.

However, if Gerry thought that went badly nothing could have prepared anyone for the finale.

"So we have almost reached the end of Robert's trip down memory lane but we have one last, rather big, rather special surprise for you tonight Sir Robert" Holly read off the autocue. "As I am sure you will notice that famous big red book has not arrived yet. Unlike the original show we thought we would present it to you right at the very end by someone you thought you would never see again."

Strickland's heart rate began beating ten to the dozen. Could it be Sandra, he had forgotten all the way through to look out into the audience in hope he would spot her.

"Would you please welcome one of the greatest attributers the Metropolitan Police and commandeer of the Queen's Police Medal Mr Jack Halford!"

A shocked gasp rippled its way through the audience as Jack emerged with an anxious grin clutching that famous red book.

"But he's dead!" Gerry exclaimed turning to face a white Sandra.

"This can't be happening" she stuttered. Dan put his arm around her, as he saw she was almost in tears.

"Hey, it's okay. You've got to hand it to him that is quite a shock." Gerry couldn't help be a little jealous of Dan right now; they should be helping each other come to terms with it. But Gerry could not help but smile he was delighted to see Jack was alive and well, he never quite believed that he was dead. Besides, the Jack sized bombshell was bound to take focus off the situation with Steve.

"I don't know what you're so happy about" Sandra whispered "He's been alive all this time and never thought to tell us" Dan pulled her back, she was about to do something stupid.

"Hey, hey, come one let's get some air" he suggested.

"Do you want me to come?" Gerry asked.

Sandra looked at Dan I hope he would tell her what to do. She should be with Gerry but she was still angry with his petty excuse of an apology. Her head was well and truly messed up.

"It's up to you" Dan smiled.

Sandra finally nodded and she followed Gerry outside. Dan stayed sitting he could see this was the golden opportunity for them to patch things up once and for all.

* * *

"I am guessing you knew about this as well" Esther Lane whispered to her husband.

"Eh no, what makes you think that? I am just as, if not more shocked than you. What I did for him, the secret he made me promise I would keep and it turns out all this time he's been alive." Usually Esther could tell exactly what Brian was feeling but not this time. She locked her eyes onto his and held tight of his hand before asking; "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, Esther, I mean I should happy he's alive but part of me is just so angry… I don't know how I am."

"Come on, let's go." Esther said leading him quietly out of the studio.

* * *

As all this was going on in the stalls Rob himself was struggling to come to terms with it. Naturally, for the cameras he kept up appearances and showed that he was shocked but pleased. He convinced himself that was the case.

"Jack Halford! Well what a turn up for the books, if you will pardon the pun. I thought you had-"

"Died?" Jack finished smiling and handing over the big red book.

"Yes, I did what happened?"

"Long story, I will tell you after, if you want?"

"Yes please do." Luckily nobody else heard this bizarre conversation over the sound of applause. He wondered what this 'long story' entailed would he sit everyone down and tell them? Well if he did at least he was shunted out of the ugly limelight. Robert thought.

* * *

Outside the studio floor four people were coming to terms with the shocking news they had just been given.

"How could this to us Gerry? And Brian after all the burden he carried without telling us? I don't get it, I just don't." Sandra sighed.

"No neither do I, this is very un Jack like if you ask me."

"I don't suppose we even know who he is anymore, did you notice that ring he was wearing it wasn't his wedding ring to Mary."

"I am sure there is some explanation for this, but I doubt it is reasonable" Gerry grunted.

"What a mess, I knew I should have never bloody come back!" Sandra burst into tears. Gerry held her tight and ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair. It was just like old times.

She gazed up into his eyes; "Oh Gerry I am so sorry for the way I treated you."

"I'm sorry too" this time he was serious.

"Esther" Sandra called out as the old woman appeared in sight.

"You two didn't know about it either then?"

"No" Sandra said wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

"How's Brian taking it?" Gerry asked knowing it could be either way.

"Oh I don't know he is sat outside, he won't say anything."

"We are all in shock" Sandra said.

"Sandra Pullman?" The floor manager asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I don't suppose you would come this way; Sir Robert would like to see you, in his dressing room."

Gerry looked at Sandra with disapproving eyes, she didn't care this whole thing was a mess. She left things with Strickland that way, maybe it was time to start clearing up she thought.

"Okay, I'm coming. I will see you all later won't I?"

"Of course" Esther replied.

"I suppose" Gerry muttered just loud enough so she could hear.


	12. Dressing Room Drama

_**Okay, so I hope I don't upset anybody with this chapter, I had to get it out of my system! ;) I do hope you enjoy! :) Feel free to let me know what you think. x**_

* * *

Sandra gingerly tapped on the dressing room door marked 'Sir Robert Strickland' there were so many letters after his name she didn't even know what some of them stood for.

Her heart began to race a little when she heard that familiar voice of her former boss summon her in.

"Sandra Pullman, how lovely to see you" Robert beamed as he let her in.

"Hello, I guess I should still be calling you 'Sir'" Sandra laughed a little uneasily.

"Oh no please don't I can't abide all these formal terms of address, please call me Rob."

"Very well, Rob. I have to say you are looking fantastic, the life of luxury agrees with you I see."

"Thank you, I don't look as fantastic as you though, the sun seems to be looking after you."

Sandra smiled she no longer felt uneasy, she wasn't standing in front of someone with a kinghood, she wasn't stood next to her once boos or lover she was standing next to a friend, one of remaining few she had.

"Please sit down" he said gesturing to the satin loveseat. "So tell me about what you have been doing for the past eight, no ten years, there wasn't really anytime for catch ups if I remember correctly." Sandra swore his eyebrow had risen slightly. She laughed nervously not knowing how to respond to that.

The pair of them swapped stories of what they had been doing since they last said goodbye. Sandra was wowed with stories of the stars and was moved by tales of his passion and care he had discovered through his charity work.

Strickland was happy to hear of how her jet set life had also provided her in a manner which she quickly became accustomed too. Despite both of them telling these stories with feeling they both noticed that neither one really was happy, deep down.

"So is there anyone special?" They both asked in unison before laughing off the embarrassment.

"You go first" Robert said.

"He's called Lewis" she began coyly not really wanting to bring up the delicate subject of love.

"Sandra that is amazing, I am so happy for you. How long have you been together?"

"About four years, three of them we have been engaged for. Enough about me is there anyone in your life right now?"

Strickland was hesitant to reply, he imaged Sandra having this image of the new Robert, flash car, big house and gorgeous trophy wife all living the life of riley. "No, not right now I have just broken up with Shakira. She didn't approve of 'This is Your Life'." He explained.

"I am sorry to hear that."

"I'm not, she would have bled me dry, I've got a bottle of champagne over on the dresser given to me by the production team will you share a glass or two with me?"

"I would be delighted" she smiled at least this part of the reunion was going well.

They caught up some more after toasting the past and the future before Robert brought up the potentially messy subject; Lewis.

"So is Lewis with you while you visit your mother?"

"God no, I know for a fact they wouldn't get on and besides he has to work."

"What does he do?"

"He's a lawyers specialising in helping the British get out of trouble while they are abroad."

"Sounds messy." Rob interjected sipping the expensive fizz.

"Oh it can be, he comes home sometimes so frustrated with the English, I wonder if he sees me in that way."

"Oh I bet he doesn't, is he English?"

"Ha, no he's Scottish but he moved to France as a teenager and never looked back, except when we tour Germany, he hates it, the food the culture that's where we clash" she explained.

"Interesting, so do you still travel a lot for work?"

"Yes, Lewis hates it, he wants me to get a permanent job in France but I don't really want to."

Rob decided to jump in for the kill; ever since this Lewis was mentioned something indicted she didn't love him. "Sandra, honestly are you happy with him?"

She looked at him blankly for a few minutes, she was tempted to say yes and keep up this pretence she had going on but she couldn't. Sandra had never been good at hiding the truth especially from the UCOS boys. She shook her head and began to allow the hot tears to stream down her face.

"Oh Sandra" he said comforting her, he hated the fact he had caused her to cry but what he hated more was the fact that she had been unhappy all this time and he was probably partly to blame.

"I was so lonely out there, it took me a while to realise, I assumed it was my punishment for what I did to Gerry and leading you on so I took it. Then one day Lewis came along and he was so kind and understanding to me, I thought the curse had been lifted. But it wasn't a rose garden for long I soon realised he cared more about himself than he did me."

"Why didn't you leave, the Sandra Pullman I know wouldn't have taken that lying down."

"I don't know maybe deep down I have always wanted the stability of marriage."

"Do you regret leaving UCOS?"

"Ha, no I had to go, I always wanted to see the world but part of me does. I made a promise to Gerry never to look back so don't you tell him. Before UCOS I didn't want to get comfortable in any remit but once I was there, you know, you are going to think me crazy but all those years ago when I left I thought Jack appeared to me saying don't ever get comfortable. For years I believed his spirit appeared to me because I needed it but clearly I never saw him."

"I still can't believe he's alive now that really was a shock, how are you handling it?"

"I'm not, I want to be happy he was like a father to me but all those tears I cried, the time it took to come to terms with it makes me so angry."

"He said he was going to explain it all to me later if you want to-"

"No I don't think I want to hear it."

Rob hated seeing Sandra like this, that is when he moved closer, he hugged her again but this time there was a spark, so he thought.

Sandra was taken aback when Robert's lips collided with hers, that tantalising energy they both felt as Rob bushed his lips with hers left Sandra wanting more even though she knew how wrong this was. It was his talent for kissing that had gotten them in this sticky mess originally and now she didn't just have Gerry to feel guilty about but Lewis too. Oh if only she could say no. She was weak and need of comfort and this was as a good form as any. She told herself she was giving in as it had been an emotional day and she had no idea what she was doing.

If only she could say no. She didn't have to as the dressing room door swung open and Gerry Standing said "It's all kicking off out there, Jack's trying to explain."

It took him a few seconds to realise what was going on and when he did his blood began to boil. "I bleeding well knew it!" He yelled before storming out.

Sandra and Rob froze. "Gerry, wait!" She yelled jumping up.

"Rob I'm sorry I'm going to have to go." She didn't even wait for a reply, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her desperate to put things right with Gerry leaving Sir Robert Strickland worried he had lost the love of his life to Gerry Standing for the second time around.


End file.
